George Manley
George Edmond Manley (born September 17, 1965 in Sacramento, California) is an American novelist, screenplay writer and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Michel (2006-2007) - Sitel, Old Man 1 (ep17), Villager (ep25) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *009-1 (2007) - Apollo (ep4), Double Gomez (ep2) *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Terra of the Left (ep23), Additional Voices *AKB0048: next stage (2014) - Commander (ep13), Public Prosecutor (ep1), Tokusan, Additional Voices *Air Gear (2007) - Additional Voices *Area 88 (2005-2006) - Gustav Tanchelm, Additional Voices *Baccano! (2009) - Police Chief (ep8) *Blue Drop (2010) - Hasegawa, Novaal Operator 2 (ep3), Thug 2 (ep4), Additional Voices *Bodacious Space Pirates (2013) - Schnitzer, Additional Voices *Cyberteam in akihabara (2004) - Emcee (ep4), Additional Voices *Darker than Black (2009) - Captain A *Devil May Cry: The Animated Series (2008) - Additional Voices *Devil Survivor 2: The Animation (2014) - Byakko, Director (ep4), Additional Voices *Diamond Daydreams (2006) - Dr. Nemoto *E's Otherwise (2005) - Drake (ep7) *Elfen Lied (2005) - Drunk Man (ep9), Man (ep11), Police Megaphone (ep10), SAT Captain *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid (2006-2007) - Gates' Subordinate, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Darius, Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Additional Voices *Gantz (2005) - Bill Collector B (ep22), Debt Collector (ep1), Driver (ep3), Haruya, Additional Voices *Ghost Stories (2005-2006) - Asai (ep2), Cop (ep7), Datsueba (ep8), Janitor, Man on TV Show (ep6), Mover (ep1), Additional Voices *Gravion Zwei (2005) - Hugi Zeravire, Additional Voices *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom (2012) - Kai Shimada, Additional Voices *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom: Record of the Jade Blood (2012) - Kai Shimada *Hero Tales (2011) - Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009) - Leader, Additional Voices *Legend of the Mystical Ninja (2003-2004) - Impact, Additional Voices *Madlax (2005) - Lieutenant Nyman (ep1) *Maria†Holic: Alive (2014) - Narration *Mayo Chiki! (2014) - Bear (ep4), Newscaster (ep7), Additional Voices *Nerima Daikon Brothers (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *Nobunaga the Fool (2015) - Additional Voices *Noir (2003) - Bertonie (ep17), Francesco (ep8), Informant (ep10), Soldats Man (ep22), Additional Voices *One Piece (2013-2015) - Hatchan *Papuwa (2006-2007) - Big Bear (ep16), Isami Kondo, Yakuza Boss (ep4) *Project Blue Earth SOS (2008) - Commander Horner, Reporter A, Additional Voices *Pumpkin Scissors (2007-2008) - Driver (ep22), Grumpy Old Man (ep6), Mercury (eps7-24), SS1 Squad (ep16), Telly (ep9), Additional Voices *Rideback (2011) - Additional Voices *Shadow Skill (2006) - Doga (ep7), Male Customer (ep8), Additional Voices *Spice and Wolf II (2011) - Additional Voices *The Ambition of Oda Nobuna (2014) - Hayashi Michikatsu, Yoriki no Hanshichi, Additional Voices *The Book of Bantorra (2012) - Ruweek Haltwain, Boramotte, Karune (ep10), Additional Voices *Those Who Hunt Elves II (2003) - Lobster Tank (ep11), Mary The Shephard (ep8), Office Crowd (ep9), Santa (ep9), Sorceror (ep12), Townsfolk (ep10), Townsfolk (ep12), Tree Demon (ep12), Villager (ep7) *Xenosaga: The Animation (2007) - Hornst, Vanderkam (ep1), Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Darius *Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat (2004) - Boss Pig, Director 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bodacious Space Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace (2016) - Schnitzer *Eden of the East: The King of Eden (2011) - Additional Voices *Mardock Scramble: The Second Combustion (2013) - Fat Man, Soldier 'OVA - Dubbing' *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku: DASH! (2003) - Akiko's Manager, Branch Manager, Deek Employee (ep9), Vice Chief (ep3) *Area 88 (2006) - Additional Voices *Dirty Pair: Affair on Nolandia (2003) - Yullgis *Five Numbers! (2011) - VO (Old Man) *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom: A Memory of Snow Flowers (2013) - Kai Shimada (ep5), Ronin (ep2), Additional Voices *Halo: Legends (2009) - Berger (ep7) *Megazone 23 Part 1 (2004) - Tech Chief, Additional Voices *Megazone 23 Part 2 (2004) - Guts *Megazone 23 Part 3 (2004) - Alfonse, Additional Voices *Parasite Dolls (2004) - Additional Voices *Ushio and Tora (2003) - Additional Voices *Vampire Hunter D (2015) - Golem, Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (61) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (61) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2016. *Manley was encouraged to become a voice artist after meeting and receiving encouragement at the 2002 FanimeCon from voice artist Amanda Winn Lee, voice artist Tiffany Grant and her husband ADV Films president Matt Greenfield. Category:American Voice Actors